


Политика

by ALINRAN, fandom_Omegaverse_2019



Series: Драбблы от G до PG-13 [25]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Omega Verse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 06:36:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19883245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALINRAN/pseuds/ALINRAN, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Omegaverse_2019/pseuds/fandom_Omegaverse_2019





	Политика

Эмерсен, как заправский наркоман, затянулся и выпустил струю дыма. Его шансы были малы. Он прекрасно понимал, что его никогда не выберут на пост губерн-консула, как бы хорош сам по себе он ни был. Увы, но он был не замужем, да еще и альфой. Против пожилого, замужнего, с тремя детьми Эдрика ему было не выстоять. К тому же Эдрик был омегой, а это победа по всем фронтам.

Эмерсен полжизни шел к этому посту. Однако единственный выборный пост во всем Конслинариуме всегда доставался омегам. Все консулы в Консулате были омегами. Он это знал. А его не замужество ко всему прочему выдавало в нем ненадежного человека. И неважно, что его программа была лучше, чем у этой снулой рыбы Эдрика. 

Еще раз затянувшись, Эмерсен вызвал ассистента. Через пару минут двери открылись, и в кабинет вошел высокий, подтянутый и строгий Григор. Он был слишком серьезен и удивительно умен. И он был омегой. 

— Григор, присядь! — тот сел и внимательно посмотрел на босса. — Все, ждать больше нельзя. Я безмерно уважаю твой талант, профессионализм, навыки. Я восхищаюсь тобой как личностью, но иного выхода нет. Мы сами не пробьемся. Нам нужно заключить брак. 

Эмерсен выдохнул, словно эта речь выжала из него все соки. Григор снял свои совсем не строгие очки в широченной оправе, и, прежде чем он успел хоть что-то ответить, Эмерсен прошептал только для себя: 

— Я люблю тебя! Выйди за меня замуж! Скажи мне «да», скажи «да»! Пожалуйста!


End file.
